In data communications systems fibre optic cables having a plurality of fibre optic cables are frequently used to connect between communications nodes. Typically the fibre optic cable assembly includes a pair of optical fibres, one for transmitting and one for receiving (typically the receiving fibre is labelled A and the transmitting fibre is labelled B). The overall net effect of the data communications cabling is that the transmitting cables B have to connect with receiving ports A, and receiving cables A have to connect with transmitting ports B. However, during installation, it is not uncommon for the installers to get confused between the transmitting and receiving cables and a cross over can occur such that the transmitting cables B are not connected with receiving port A, and vice versa. For many connector types, installers are prevented from simply unplugging the duplex cable connectors and reinserting them in another orientation because the connectors are uni-directional and therefore can only be inserted into the complementary receiving ports in one orientation. Thus it is necessary for the installer to replace the existing cable or remove the connecting head from the fibres and effectively remanufacture the cable on site, which is very cumbersome and time consuming.
This problem has been addressed in US 2011/0299814 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,385. In each of these documents the solution is to provide a duplex cable having first and second fibre optic cable connectors that are each rotatably mounted to a housing, independently of the other. This is a relatively complex solution for a cable assembly is mass produced and requires relatively precise and robust engineering to ensure that the fibre optic connectors retain their axial alignment within the housing, and are only rotated when required to do so. Therefore it is desirable to provide a simplified solution to the above-mentioned problem.
Another problem with duplex type fibre optic connectors is that when plugged into the receiving ports it can be difficult to remove the cable assembly. This is because the connectors are usually plugged into a panel having a high density of connectors, which means there is limited space around each connector. Thus it can be difficult for a user to manipulate the locking levers when removing the connector from the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,385 and US2011/0299814 have each addressed this problem by providing an additional lever that is arranged to actuate the locking levers. The additional lever is separate from the locking levers and is attached to an upper surface of the connector body. While this provides a reasonably satisfactory means of actuation, with the specific arrangements disclosed, it is still necessary for the user to position his finger relatively close to the locking levers in order to operate the additional lever, particularly in the arrangement shown in US2011/0299814.
Thus there is a desire to provide a fibre optic cable assembly that includes an improved means of actuating the fibre optic connector locking levers.
A further problem with known fibre optic cable assemblies is that each assembly design tends to be bespoke for each different type of fibre optic connector. This leads to increased manufacturing and assembly costs. It is highly desirable to have a connector system that includes a connector body that can be used with several different types of fibre optic connectors in order to reduce manufacturing and assembly costs.
While these problems mainly occur in the data communications industry, the invention also has applicability to telecommunications industry, and any other situation where fibre optic cables are connected together.